


Why?

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, M/M, Possible Romance, Slash, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Why Him of all people? Why did Harry have to fall for the most unavailable man alive?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Viktor Krum/Harry Potter
Comments: 18
Kudos: 114





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All rights belong to J. K. Rowling

Harry had been living and working at Hogwarts for the past five years after obtaining his Master's in DADA and was offered a position at Hogwarts he immediately jumped at the chance. Hogwarts had been his home and was glad to have the chance to work there. He loved it. The work was good. He felt like he was making a difference. He felt like he mattered. He was glad that Neville had joined him as the new Herbology professor. Severus Snape, who survived Nagini's bite, also was there as the Potions professor. Minerva became the Headmistress. They had a new Transfiguration professor to replace Minerva. Things seemed to be going well.

Then things changed this year. It all started when Severus accepted a new apprentice. Harry tried not to be jealous, but he was. He was terribly jealous. He couldn't help it. He was in love with Severus. Severus didn't know this of course. Harry had hidden it from him. Harry knew that Severus would never look at him the way Harry looked him. He was hurt and confused about how he felt. Harry had become friends with Severus after helping him recover from Nagini. They had buried their pasts behind them. It seemed that maybe they might be headed for something when things changed.

Harry backed off from hanging out with Severus. He knew he wasn't a match for this new man in Severus' life. So he gave up trying. Even if it hurt do so. He wanted Severus to be happy.

So, he thought about what to do. He couldn't stay in Hogwarts. Not when he had to see them everyday for the next few years. Masters took three to five years to complete. Harry couldn't handle that. There was no way he would survive watching them. He couldn't move on because there was no one else to focus on. Neville was hopelessly in love with Draco, and Draco him. He was happy for them, but was sad about his own love life. He needed to move on. He looked into other opportunities. He found a great opportunity to teach at Durmstrang. He would get to work with the professor for Dark Arts and would be able to get out of the country. He always wanted to travel and move away from his fame. At Durmstrang he would be able to get all of that and more. Maybe he would finally get over Severus while there.

He handed in his resignation to Minerva who looked resigned and disappointed as well as sad. He contacted the Headmaster at Durmstrang who immediately offered him the position, which Harry was glad to accept.

At the leaving feast a month later Minerva announced his leaving. Students and staff protested loudly, but his mind was set up. He had to leave. He was glad he waited to announce his leaving. She wished him luck and mentioned that they would miss him. Of course they would. He was the first DADA professor to stay longer than a year.

Severus had glared at him. Oh yeah he forgot to tell him. Well, too bad. It wasn't like Harry had anything keeping him here. He was free. The new apprentice looked smug, the bastard.

Harry left Hogwarts without a backward glance. He found Durmstrang to be a welcome change. He even was surprised to find Viktor there. He was glad to see a friendly face.

Maybe he could finally move on....


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the feedback! I am still going back and forth about whether or not to have a redeemed Severus, and make this a Snarry or if it will become Viktor/Harry.

Harry was still struggling with his love for Severus when he came to Durmstrang. He wanted to move on, but it seemed Severus was always in his thoughts. It was like he couldn't not think about him and what could have happened between them. He had very confusing and conflicting feelings about what to do. He knew he should just move on, but it was difficult to do so. He was upset and hurt that Severus had found someone else. He wanted to explain himself to Severus, but didn't think that would do any good.

Being at Durmstrang did give him the opportunity to be more free from the press and adoring fans. It was a nice reprieve. Harry did miss his friends though. He wrote to them often. He did get a scathing letter from Hermione about running away, but he knew she was just upset that he didn't say anything about leaving before doing so. He even wrote to Neville and Draco, who made sure not to mention Severus as they knew why he left in the first place.

Viktor was a welcome surprise for Harry. He was certainly glad to have a familiar face in his new job. They quickly became friends. Harry was glad for Viktor's friendship. He was able to give Harry advice when Harry mentioned the real reason for leaving England. Viktor encouraged him to at least talk to Severus, and if Severus didn't want him, then it was his loss. Viktor told Harry that if Severus did not want him, then he didn't know what he was missing out on. That if Severus clearly rejected him, then Viktor would help him through his heartbreak. Even saying that he would court him after a considerate amount of time. Harry blushed at that.

He was still in love with Severus, so he had to make sure that it was absolutely out of the realm of possibility before he could move on. Harry liked Viktor, but was not sure he could truly move on before finding out for himself if Severus was truly with that other man or if he built it all up in his head. Severus never did show how he felt in front of others. He was a private man, which Harry didn't mind. He understood why Severus was that way. So, he didn't really have proof of Severus' feelings. He just saw the other man up all over Severus.

Harry tightened his jaw. There was only one way to find out the truth for himself. He would have to go talk to Severus, as long as Severus allowed him to do so. So, he sent a letter asking to meet over the winter break. That way they could talk face to face and Harry could find out if there was anything to hope for.

Severus agreed to meet. Harry was anxious. He didn't know what Severus would say or what he wanted him to say anymore. He knew he was still in love with Severus, but if that didn't pan out, then he knew he could try something with Viktor. He just hoped Severus would allow him the chance to explain and maybe even get a chance to show him love.

All Harry had to do was breath and hope everything worked out....


	3. Chapter 3

Harry nervously waited for Severus to show up for their talk. He was not sure what to expect. He hoped for the best, but knew it might not work out the way he wanted it to.

Harry relaxed as Severus sat down. He was happy to see that he had at least shown up. Giving Harry the chance to talk about what happened. He was relieved to see Severus giving him that chance.

Severus sat there waiting for Harry to begin. Harry knew he was patient enough to let Harry collect his thoughts and start talking.

Harry finally got his thoughts together and started to talk. He started by telling Severus how much he missed him. Told him why he felt he needed to leave, including telling him it was because he had been falling in love with Severus. He explained that he was jealous. He explained how hurt he was when Severus did not fight about the other man touching and flirting with him. Harry said he could not handle the pain that came with watching them together. Harry explained how much he wanted Severus' attention on him instead of the other man. He tried to convey how much he wanted to be with Severus and could not bear to see him with anyone else even if he was happy. By the time he was done confessing all of his feelings and sharing everything that he had kept hidden for so long, he was physically shaking.

Harry closed his eyes and hung his head in shame as he finished talking.

Then Harry heard his name, like a whisper to his heart. He looked up, eyes stinging with unshed tears. Severus did not seem angry with him. Harry could never read his emotions, or what the man was thinking. This time was no different. Severus explained that he didn't know that was how Harry felt. He told Harry that while he didn't understand why Harry felt that way about him, he was not about to push him away or give him the chance to escape him. This was because he could not fathom letting Harry go, as he was falling in love with Harry as well. He told Harry that he would be a fool not to give them a chance at something. That if Harry thought Severus would go for the other man instead of Harry, then he was an idiot.

Harry laughed. He could not believe his ears. He was beyond elated at hearing this fantastic news. Harry happily agreed with Severus about wanting a more romantic relationship with him. They agreed to become partners.

Then Harry thought about his new job, that he could not leave at least yet, and Severus' apprentice that he could not abandon, and his mood plummeted. For now, they agreed to start writing to each other until Harry could hand in his resignation at Durmstrang and come back to England. They would take it one step at a time. Even though they would miss each other, they could still write and do floo calls and travel back and forth until they could be together more again.

Harry left the meeting feeling lighter than ever before. He even got a long passionate kiss to hold him off until the next time they met. He had held his fingers to his lips enjoying the feeling of Severus' lips on his. He treasured that moment. He felt like he could do anything with the feelings he had felt in that kiss. Severus was a fantastic kisser and Harry could not wait to see what else the man had in store for him.

Eventually they found their way back together after Harry left Durmstrang and let Viktor down as gently as he could. While Viktor understood, he was disappointed in not getting a chance at him. He was happy for him and wished him luck. Severus and Harry's relationship grew and grew. They found themselves quickly moving in together and then bonding in a quiet ceremony because Severus had wanted to make sure Harry would never leave again. He was not going to give him a chance to escape again. Harry had happily agreed.

Harry was finally enjoying his life and looking forward to his future with Severus...

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I am not sure about continuing this or not.


End file.
